B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis When Black wakes up, he finds himself and White having arrived to Nimbasa City. There, White starts working on her dream, the Pokémon Musical. Black, however, encounters Gym Leader Elesa, who approves of White's work. Chapter Plot Grimsley dares Black to give up his most precious thing to battle him. Black is still fascinated that he faces one of the Elite Four. To fight him, Black sees he'd have to give up on his dream to win the Pokémon League, and thus should bet the three badges. However, he realizes if he would lose, he will not be able to enter the League. Black starts to panic, which makes Grimsley ask if he's all right. Black passes out from making this decision. Grimsley goes to him, and sees his three Badges. Grimsley sees Black was thinking whether he should take the gamble or not. He smiles to see him having collapsed for worrying too much. He believes Black could've given something lese, or simply give up. However, Grimsley relaizes Black is focusing too much on one thing. Grimsley takes him into the building, to leave him here out of pity. He promises they'll meet again at the Pokémon League, if Black continues to collect badges. Grimsley leaves, stating it was a good choice not to bet the Gym Badges. He goes to the Team Plasma grunt, asking what was he lurking around here for. Grimsley searches through his belongings, and finds a paper about the Relic Castle. Grimsley pauses for a moment, then leaves with Bisharp. Elsewhere, Team Plasma grunts tell Sage Ryoku that they have lost contact of the grunt at Route 4. Ryoku, who is holding a RageCandyBar, finds it troubling, as they don't have much time. He comes to the ruins with the rest of the grunts, asking for Volcarona to reveal itself. At Nimbasa City, Black wakes up in a bed, while White greets him. Black suddenly starts yelling, as he passed out, and fought an intruder. White states she knows all of this, and asks who does he think that brought him, the intruder and Maractus to Nimbasa City. White shows the unconscious Team Plasma grunt and his Maractus. She tells that when she had bought the clothes, she went to Black, finding him and the grunt next to him. She found a card, on which was written that the person is a villain, and she could do whatever she wanted with him. Black is surprised to see the grunt, while White explains the police should arrive to pick him up. Black still finds it a bit impressive that White carried two guys through the sandstorm, to which she states that his Brav helped her with that. White asks Black why did he pass out. Black reminisces about the Grimsley, and sees it was a good opportunity that he could have battled him. While he could have Musha devour his dream for a moment, that time his thoughts were dispersed, and ended up passing out and seeing a bright light. White ignores Black, and states it's her time to make her dreams a reality. She shows a paper reading the "Pokémon Musical". White explains she has prepared a surprise for Black, and shows Gigi with a ribbon and an umbrella. As Black is bewildered, White claims how cute this looks, and reveals the curtains. The two look at the Pokémon Musical Dome, which was just finished. White tells that the mayor is quite eager for this attraction to start working. She takes Black out to see more, whose head is still dizzy. Inside, White is welcomed by the staff, who have lots of work for her to review. White starts helping out with the staff, reviewing the choice of music, props and other stuff. Black, however, holds Musha to prevent him from devouring White's dream. A moment later, White starts the rehearsals. She has Gigi show the other Pokémon how to dance on the runway. White has the music played, while Gigi and the other Pokémon dance around. A moment later, White stops the performance, and has the staff readjust the lightning and the music, too. As White continues her job, Black and Musha are surprised to see White doing the work all by herself. He is a bit surprised as how was all this achieved. Suddenly, a woman comments whether Black is White's employee, as he is calling her as the president. The woman explains she was at the meeting with the show biz people. While they didn't have any idea what to do, the proposal for the musical was accepted. However, the mayor and his people didn't have any idea how the musical would look like, and anything that White was proposing was accepted, too. In a few moments, White became responsible for the whole thing, but the woman remarks how she is quite adept at her work to motivate the Pokémon and the staff. Seeing White in action as a manager and thee producer, the woman got interested in helping her, as a model. The woman has dressed up her Zebstrika with a hat and a coat. Black is surprised to see the woman, who announces she is Elesa. She knows Black's name already, for she was told all about him already. She heard of his ability with Musha, which turns him into a detective of sorts. She also makes Black uncomfortable, as she tells that no stone gets unturned when girls talk. Elesa smiles, and announces he'd have to battle her after the musical, to which Black claims his head is still hazy. White, however, continues the preparations, which were finished on the day of the ceremony. Debuts Pokémon *Zebstrika (Elesa's) *Elesa's Emolga *Zen Mode Darmanitan Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters